


we're doing well my love

by orphan_account



Series: A Collection of Mystrade fanfics [1]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Greg Lestrade - Freeform, M/M, Mycroft Holmes - Freeform, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft and Greg, married and have an adopted son named Cedric. Mycroft is over tired, stressed but all he desires is for his job's stress and his bloodline family's corruption not to destroy his new family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're doing well my love

**Author's Note:**

> Short, sorry! I didn't have time to write a full fan fiction today :( because I was watching spn, but I'll have one up tomorrow! This collection will be for days I don't have enough time to write a proper fanfic. I will continue to post daily, do expect sometimes I may only post on here if I'm busy (lol I'm never busy).

“Your turn” Greg moaned, he’d just put the baby down for what felt like the millionth time tonight. Mycroft turned away, he was tired, stressed, he loved Cedric more than anything, but for five minutes could he please _shut up_. Mycroft managed to roll his body out of bed and reluctantly slouch his way towards the nursery. Mycroft coddled their child, his fragile life resting in his strong arms, Cedric let out a yelp, in reply, Mycroft stroked his fair patch of blonde hair resting on the top of the head.

After Cedric fell back asleep, Mycroft lay him back into his cot, a sight that was dear to his heart. Greg stood in the door way, his heart fluttered at love between them, he made his way silently across the floor and loosely wrapped his arms around Mycroft’s torso, swaying and humming a nursery rhyme.

“You’re a great daddy” Greg spoke after the tune had finished, Mycroft didn’t want it to, he wanted to stay in the moment forever, away from the ladening business he faced every day. He was with his family, that was the only thing he really cared about, he always had, he worried endlessly for Sherlock’s safety and now he had a family of his own.

And he didn’t want it destroyed, distant and damaged like his other one was. He didn’t want secretive addictions, broken promises and abandonment. He only wanted to be happy, and for once, for the first time, his heart was content.

Greg planted a soft kiss of the side of Mycroft’s cheek, he took Mycroft’s hand, intwined his fingers with Mycroft’s long lanky ones and lead him back to their room. They were both silent for a long time before Mycroft finally spoke,

“we’re doing well my love”

“we are” Greg paused, he turned to face Mycroft, their noses only centimetres apart, “daddy”. Mycroft let out a soft chuckle, he swung his arms from his side and brought Greg closer. He held him dearly before nuzzling his nose into the firm chest of his the detective inspector.

‘Goodnight’ his long draw of breath said.

‘Goodnight’ Greg’s loosening of the grasp solidifies.

**Author's Note:**

> Got a fan fiction writing prompt? (I'm very prone to writer's block) please pay my a visit on my tumblr: letstradedeerstalkers OR my business email is alway open: letstradedeerstalkers@gmail.com  
> love you all, thanks for the read xx


End file.
